Sun and Moon
by KleverKat
Summary: Sunkit and Moonkit are born to Sandstorm and Firestar, they have a special things in which they are different, but even they don't know what they are
1. Together

It was a war, a big war, a war between all the clans and rogues, all other animals, with Twolegs.

Silence. A yowl. Only one voice was heard. It was Brambleclaw, commanding cats to go out and fight, where to fight, how long to fight, and how to fight. He threw himself into the war and almost bumped into Leafpool when she raced to the nursery, getting ready to deliver Sanstorm's kits.

When she got to the nursery, she commanded Sanstorm to breathe, and the kits were almost there.

"Leafpool, ge-t F-res-tr please." Sandstorm moaned.

"Um, Sandstorm, Firestar is fighting so he can't come in." Leafpool said awkwardly to her mother.

"Ah," Sandstorm yowled with her eyes closed, " Darkness, Total Darkenes-,Light, Togeth-er, For-ev-er! Don't goooo!"

Leafpool was confused, but before she could say another word, she was bitten on her neck and fell to the ground, dead.

When Sandstorm opened her eyes, she saw the Riverclan warrior that had bitten Leafpool, and a fiery muscular tom battling. "Get out of my territory!" Firestar yowled, " he bit the Riverclan warrior in the eyeball, and he too, fell to the ground, dead.

"Firestar; hel--p me."

****************************************************************************************

A while after, Firestar had helped deliver 2 kits.

"What will you name them Sandstorm" He beamed.

Sandstorm was thinking of what she saw while giving birth, the sun and the moon joined together to defeat the darkness, to produce light, and bring everything together.

She looked at the golden yellow she-cat and then the pure white one with pale gray spots.

" Sunkit and Moonkit," Sandstorm said simply.

"Nice names," he said and jumped into the battle THAT WAS STILL GOING ON.

"Oh, Sunkit and Moonkit, get ready," she whispered before she fell asleep with them.


	2. Opening of Eyes

Well, since I only got 1 VOTE ON MY POLL, I guess I'm just going to have to follow that vote, and since nobody else saw that vote, I think it will be a little sad to all you the cat who will die lovers. Ok, I guess since I have nothing else to say, I will start.

* * *

Sandstorm could hear the rustling sound of the leaves in wind, she looked up, saw the sky with stars shining as bright as any other day. Something moved beside her, it was merely one of her kits squirming to get more milk. She couldn't believe she actually had kits, she was known as one of the most senior warriors, but she was moved to the nursery. She liked the nursery, the brambles protected it, and it had more moss and feathers than in Firestar's den. All her thoughts were beginning to move through her mind, and she felt scared by the power she knew these kits would have.

She felt a motion beside her, and turned her head to see who it was. It was Sunkit, rolling around the nursery in a ball, eyes still closed. She knew she would have to stop her from breaking the brambles, but she was too lazy to get up. Weirdly, she saw Moonkit doing the same exact thing. She stood up, only to find her legs paralyzed by laying down for too much time. She yowled, for the paralyzation (lol, is that a word?) in her legs was too much pain for her.

"Jayfeather! Help! Help! It's hurting too much!" she yowled, closing her eyes gently and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

OMG! What happened? Is she dead? You will find out in 3 weeks! Ha ha, no just kidding. You wouldn't think I would do a chapter THAT short! Anyway, here's part 2...............

* * *

Sandstorm woke up, only to find 2 kits, eyes fully open leaning toward her. She felt a paw rubbing against her, as if trying to wake her up.  
"See, Moonkit? I told you she would wake up, and you didn''t even need those herbs," the golden-colored kit said pushing the herbs away.

The pure white kit with pale gray dapples opened her blue eyes wide. "Well, Sandstorm, you need to rest, you took quite a pretty rush when you were out."

"H-how do you know my name?" Sandstorm said, intruiged by all of this.

"Hm,"Moonkit started," I don't know, I was just playing with Sunkit, waiting for my eyes to open up, I heard a yowl, and we both opened our eyes." Moonkit said, both kits looking at Sandstorm confusingly.

Sandstorm had so many questions," How did you play with each other, you couldn't even talk, or open your eyes!"

This time, Sunkit answered, "I don't know. We just could sense what the other cat was saying. We were playing a game of Rolling Cats, and as Moonkit said, we heard a THUMP! and opened our eyes."

"So you're saying that you could read each other's minds?"

"I guess," both kits said in unison.

"Ah!" Sandstorm yowled, jumping back a bit. "How did you do that?"

"Listen, I don't really think it's healthy to ask so many questions, so could we just go hunt or go to Jayfeather, or eat? I'm famished."

Sandstorm was so confused. How did they know about hunting? Or Jayfeather? These kits were smart from the fact that they were born yesterday. "Listen, the Sun is just about to come up, why don't we take a trip-"

"To Firestar's den?" One of the kits mewed.

Confused, Sandstorm said, "Yeah, Let's go." Overtaken, she led the kits to Firestar's den, only to hear a yowl.

* * *

Ooooooooooooooh. Cliffhanger! If you want an early update then REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~KleverKat~ Mwah ha ha!!!!!! Ok, that was uncalled for..... So I'll sign off again.

~KleverKat~


	3. Author Note

Hi, all.

Sorry, I got your hopes up for another chapter, but I'm kinda feeling down..... Anyway, I was thinking about something, and, I don't even know if I have any fans! *Cry cry twitch die cry cry twitch die*

So, if you actually LIKE my story, please review and say something about them. And also I would LOVE LOVE if you told me what I could improve in all of my stories. So.....yeah. I guess that's it........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KleverKat~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Ahhhh!

* * *

Ok, we left off at a yowl, in the middle of camp......... so............yeah. weird............

* * *

The yowl was very loud and perky, indicating that the thing was happy. "OH STARCLAN, THE KITS! KITS KITS KITS KITS KITS!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE KITS" said a small little thing, it was Happy, a mouse that lived with the clan since Dustpelt killed it for fresh-kill and it came back to life, and lived in a rock next to the Warriors' den. Everyone was tired of that perky thing.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? LOOK AT THESE LOVABLE KITS! I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP FOR FRESH-KILL MMM! YOU WOULD BE SO DEWICIOUS! PEEKABOO!" Happy squeaked, fainting while a kit carried it back to its den.

Sandstorm felt awkward with everyone staring at her and her kits. She felt bad for waking them up, and decided to break the silence.

"Um, hi everyone, these are my kits, Sunkit and Moonkit," she began without looking at her kits' reaction,"I know you guys didn't see them yet since you were fighting, and-"

"What kits?" Ferncloud questioned.

Sandstorm was confused, couldn't they see the kits? Without replying, she looked back, and saw nothing.

"I guess they're not here but they couldn't hav wondered out far! I mean-"

Sandstorm was bitten by something, her green emerald eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she plopped onto the ground without a sound.

Firestar emerged out of his den casually, ready to go into the nursery to talk to his mate, but he wasn't ready to find his mate, bitten by a snake, with blood violently rushing out of her throat.

* * *

Yeah I know, I've been giving Sandstorm a lot of injuries. So......REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And some people have been telling me I don't have enough details, is that enough or should I have more? Oh yeah, and I decided to give you guys a little treat, a 3 chapter update!

~KleverKat~


	5. How?

Yeah, 2nd chapter today.

* * *

Firestar leaped from his den to the middle of the camp, where Sandstorm was laying and twitching. Firestar couldn't believe his eyes.

"GET JAYFEATHER, NOW!" he yelled to Nightpaw, an apprentice. Her sea foam green eyes scared from the sight of the leader's mate on the brink of dying. She rushed to Jayfeather's den, and returned with Jayfeather holding herbs.

Everyone was silent while Jayfeather pulped and pressed everything on Sandstorm. After a while, when Jayfeather sighed and hung his head, everyone gasped when two kits skipped into the camp.

When they saw their mother's body, they gasped while running to her and pushing their noses in her pale ginger fur. All the other cats left give the 4 cats some space. Sandstorm was now beathing fastly, and Jayfeather lead Firestar to his den for poppy seeds, and left the two kits.

"There must be some way to get her back, Sunkit!" Moonkit fretted.

"Maybe, but she's not breathing that much." Sunkit whimpered.

Moonkit threw her small paws on Sandstorm, with her nose in her fur, sobbing. She felt broken, her mother was dying. (Hey....what ever happened to that snake that bit her?ha) With a gentle touch of Moonkit's tears, Sandstorm awakened.

Both kits jumped back, wondering how that happened.

"How did you do that?" Sunkit asked, and that was when Sunkit's eyes starting turning red...


	6. Contest and Reviews and Plushies, Oh my!

Hi, everyone.

It's KleverKat and I am have a very bad illness. I keep on coughing and my nose is streaming, it's a pretty bad sight. I also have another disease, this one................................................is not a physical illness, it is the reason why I can't think of anything to write (wink wink) . Whoever can guess what it is FIRST, will get 4 not 1, 4 plushies.

4 plushies will be:

Firestar

Sandstorm

KleverKat

Your choice of Sunkit or Moonkit!

So yeah, review quick.

You know what, I think I will have a few more contests:

First person to say what mousebile is used for gets a your choice Plushie

First person to say the 2nd leader of Windclan gets a Tallstar plushie

First person to say all the four seasons (the warrior seasons i.e. greenleaf) gets a Moonkit Plushie

First person to say if I'm a boy or girl gets a KleverKat plushie (this is easy, ill give it to u ,girl)

And that's all, I really don't feel like doing anymore.

Oh yes, and 1st person to get all 5 answers first and correct will get

Firestar

Sandstorm

KleverKat

Your choice of Sunkit or Moonkit!

You own choice

Tallstar

Moonkit

KleverKat

and a Leafpool plushie.

So yeah, if you want all 9 plushies, have multiple answers in your review!!!!!!

~KleverKat~


	7. Results

Heyyyyy guysssssssssss,

It's KleverKat, and I really do have writer's block, and I am here to announce the peoples who won plushies:

The Grand Prize winner was: oh wait, i didn't mean the first person, oh whatever.

Well, first, Stormikat, you get:

Firestar

Sandstorm

KleverKat

Your choice of Sunkit or Moonkit, and

I think that's it because you answered some that were on the grand prize plate and someone already did that........................and

Then. Runningpaw7 won all 9 plushies, so here...*throws plushies at her* yeah, she PMed me saying the real answers cuz whatever.

I don't think that's all.....**looks at reviews** okay......Laterose13!!!

You won:

Firestar

Sandstorm

KleverKat

And Sunkit and....................

Starpelt1453........I don't get what you did, but I'll just give you Moonkit, and I think that's it.......But I want to give everyone a free Jayfeather or Lionblaze plushie (your choice). Sooooo........ yeah, if I missed you, or if you have a complaint or blah or suggestion, just PM me.....

No school today cuz of rain!!!!!! But seriously, some people just overreact, I mean, they didn't send the bus, so my mother took me, and then a teacher said no school for 90 minutes, and my mom left me there and told me to call her cellphone if someting was wrong....and then the teachers kept us there then told us to go home and blah, some peoples houses are FLOODED AND THEY HAE NOTHING TO EAT, and we can't go to school because it's drizzling.

Gosh................................Oh yeah, Eid Mubarak everyone, even though it was yesterday for America...whatevs.

~KleverKat~


End file.
